The present invention relates to a composite cooking device having a cooking main body containing a heating chamber provided with a heat source such as a gas burner or the like, and a magnetron so that cooking by the heat of the heat source and/or by the magnetron can, alternatively or selectively, be carried out at the discretion of the operator.
With regard to cooking devices of this kind, there have, in the prior art, been known types in which there was formed, between the cooking device main body and the heating chamber, a one-sided space chamber having a front operation panel control means and a high voltage element, such as a transformer, contained in the space chamber. The space chamber is arranged for air cooling by cooling means such that the control means for the high voltage element may be protected from damage by heat. It is desirable with this type of device that the cooling fan for cooling the magnetron also be utilized for air cooling of the interior of the air chamber.
The present invention has for its object the provision of a cooking device which responds the above set forth needs of the prior art, and improves upon the same.